


Learning to Text

by idkmyartwork (idkmybffspock), idkmybffspock



Series: Dennis Texts [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Mac McDonald, Chatting & Messaging, Fan Art, Fan Comics, M/M, between season 12 and 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmyartwork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmybffspock
Summary: The follow-up to Dennis Joins GRINDR.It's recommended to read that story before this one. This one starts about a month after the events of the first.After revealing himself to Mac over messages, the two must navigate their old friendship. Set to Mac's Point of View
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Series: Dennis Texts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992073
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! 
> 
> Thank you to RamonaDecember! Would not of been able to do this without you, bro, my homie.
> 
> You can find my Twitter at 0hillien, or any of my art socials at idkmyartwork

**"Mac"**

**"Mac"**

**"Mac, you can't keep ignoring me."**

Goddamn it, did he want to though. Realization that this whole time Dennis played him was a new level of pain Mac was not expecting. Meeting someone new who's wit was on par with Mac's own, who was kind on some level and was, okay not ripped, but also not bad to look at and wanted to be with him? It was all a lie orchestrated by his ex-roommate and best friend. Dennis nurturing Mac's dependence all while Mac thought he was moving on was a low that didn’t surprise him. For what gain? Mac couldn't fathom, but fuck, was it good to hear from Dennis again. 

**"I know you dream about me! Look, the real thing right here!"**

**"C'mon man, I get you're embarrassed, I'm embarrassed for you! What you said about my abs? Awful, but I forgive you. Blood Brothers, right?"**

  
Ah yes, _neglect emotionally, right on schedule._

**"Mac?"**

**"I'm sorry"**

And there it was, Dennis inspiring hope with a measly two word phrase. Mac hated himself even more. It was working. 

**"for what?"** ****

**  
** **"There you are, finally. Mac lets just put this behind us. Move on"**

 _Dennis, we need to talk_ , _I feel like_ \- Mac pressed down on the backspace button before setting his phone down. It sat wistfully on the coffee table, tempting him. No. No, he had to be strong this time around. If Dennis wanted Mac, he'd have to say more than _your hair is small_ for Mac to forgive him. He flipped the tv on, Video 2, and let the Predator menu screen fill the room. 

**"Mac?"**

**"Fuck! C'mon! "**

\-----

**“Mandy says hello.”**

**  
** **  
** **“Tell her hi for me”**

**“You’ll talk to her, but not me? Disrespectful, Mac”**

Mac reins in his anger, knuckles already white in an effort to crush his phone. Goddamn it, Dennis. The allure to type out _fuck you_ stewed as Mac kept checking his phone and rechecking, making sure Dennis was, indeed, still an asshole. According to both Dee and Charlie, Dennis had been pulling out all the stops trying to get intel on Mac. Why Mac wasn’t replying to him, was he sad, maybe angry? Was he dating? There was even a night where Dennis called each of them, systematically, over and over again. By the fifth time, Mac had to turn his phone off. It was a bad night for everyone involved. 

Whenever Dennis tried to text Dee outside of the occasional pigeon photo or a silly video of Brian Jr., she would inform him to stop being a pussy. Apologize to Mac. All the while Charlie would send a series of hamburger and clown emojis. 

Mac was utterly delighted when he learned about this. 

They liked him. 

**“Why were you sorry, Dennis?”**

Mac would give anything to go back to the way things were. Just fall back on old habits, cave into what Dennis wanted, but having the phone as his only source of Daily Dennis had given him new strength. Ghosting was amazing, no wonder Dennis liked it so much. Gone was that million-watt smile and perfect curls reminding Mac of days gone by, when the sound of Dennis’ laughter meant home. Now what was left was the hollow buzz of a new message. 

Was this mind-numbing separation as bad for Dennis as it was for Mac? 

**“You aren’t going to get anywhere texting the gang. Talk to me, Den.”**

**“I don’t know how anymore”**

If Mac was honest with himself, he was far more stunned by Dennis’ confession than he was confused by it. This could be a ploy, another angle Dennis was working, but man was Mac tired. He just wanted his best friend back. 

  


**“I hate you, Mac”**

**“Who’s Mac?”**

**“Take that stupid bag off your head. You were never famous. The reference is totally lost.”**

**“But you still got it, dude. It’s okay to laugh, Dennis.”**

**“I know that!”**

**“Oh, now you’re pouting. I can tell”**

  
  
  


**“Fuck off”**

**“I’d rather you fuck me”**

Mac regrets his text almost immediately. Silence weighs heavily on his shoulders as Dennis stops responding. There were no jokes about being bros or Dennis’ hurried chatter to change the subject- not even the three dot animation that told Mac someone was typing on the other end. Just running thoughts about how confusing everything was. Dennis wanted, no begged, for Mac’s attention, then fled the moment he got it. 

It would be a full 3 days before he heard back. Something about Katie, possibly Karen or something, buying Starbucks. 

\-----

**Wednesday**

Mac couldn’t believe the audacity. After the second ghosting spell that week, Dennis came back hot on Mac’s heels challenging his sex life. 

**“Dude, I’ve so had gay sex! I’ve had tons of gay orgasms! More than you!”**

**“You have not, Mac. You came out like last year. I’ve definitely had more orgasms from men than you.”**

**“So, so what! That doesn’t mean a thing. Do you remember Sully? Totally didn’t bang his sister. And Z-man? Didn’t even have a sister, dude.”**

**“Shocked? I know right! I was Super stealthy.”**

**“You were not.”**

**“You’d stare at my mouth all the time in high school.”**

**“Not my fault you have lips like a chick.”**

**“Not the point! You fucked our friends?”**

Mac taps his thumbs against the screen, calculating the chances of their conversation not going south. 

**“Yea, man.”**

The safest option. Also the one that Dennis decided to ghost. 

Amazing.

\-----

**Thursday**

Dennis used to like his gym selfies back when he was pretending to be a stranger, _hopefully this one would pique his interest_ , Mac thought, hitting send the next day. 

After spending the afternoon paranoid that Dennis’ texts were muted, Mac gave up wishing for a reply. 

**“Night, Dennis.”**

\-----

**Saturday**

Their conversations were bumpy at best, hitting snags that Mac hadn’t anticipated only for the next to go smoothly. 

**“Mandy’s got a point, Mac. Brian’s at the right age to start really teaching him how to read. There’s articles online about toddlers picking up language.”**

**“Ah man, you’re teaching your kid to be a nerd? Not cool. Get him like a Nerf Gun or something."**

**"Oh! I know, I used to play with this old baseball bat as a kid, you should totally teach him!”**

**“Teach my 3-year old how to play baseball? Mac are you kidding me right now?”**

**“Well, no? Okay, dude, don’t get your panties in a twist.”**

**“Fuck off”**

**“Pussy”**

**“Bitch”**

Mac shorted, they haven’t razzed each other in so long he forgot how much he missed it.

**“Goodnight, Den.”**

**“Night, Mac.”**

  
  


\-----

  
  


**“Little dude’s sick as a dog. Reminds me of your whiny ass.”**

**“Haha.”**

Talking to Dennis has shifted. After two tedious weeks of trial and error, Mac formulated a pattern to Dennis’s moods. It worked 73% of the time, he’d wedger. If Mac replies back to this with something that’s been natural, like denying he’s ever whiny, Dennis will drop the conversation. Same with innuendos. But if Mac plays his hand right, Dennis will continue to text back. One wrong word, however, sends him back to the beginning. 

**“Whenever I feel I’m getting sick, I get my immune system more drunk so that it thinks it can fight anything! I call it the ‘Irish Flu Shot’”**

**  
********“Ha! Mandy would have my head if I tried that with Brian.”**

**“Comb your fingers through his hair. That always worked for me.”**

**  
** **  
** **“You remember that?”**

 ******  
** **“Yeah Man, You were always good at taking care of me. I loved that.”**

 **  
** He wasn't supposed to send the L word. Not lesbian, the other other L word. That would send him back into metaphorical jail. Dennis hates feelings. Resigned to his fate, Mac sat his phone down on the coffee table. It'll hurt, he'd admit, but so worth it. He won't hear back for at least 3 days **.** He won't regret what he sent to Dennis. 

\-----

**“The Phillies are playing in two weeks, it’ll be Chase Utley’s last game. You gotta come, Den.”**

******“I don’t know, that’s a lot of money for a plane and game ticket”**

**“I’ll get Frank’s credit card. Don’t worry about the money, Dude.”**

**  
** **  
** **“Let me think about it.”** **  
** **  
** Excitement boils in his gut. It's been eleven months since Dennis left and there’s only so many anonymous beefcakes to distract himself with before the desire to touch Dennis resurfaces. Having Chase Utley and Dennis both there, well, it was overwhelming to say the least. Best. Day. Ever. was more like it. 

**“What day?”** **  
** **  
** Mac hollered, he could weep.

**“22nd, You coming???”**

**“Hmmm, can’t. Mandy will be gone and I have Brian jr.”**

**“Take the kid.”**

No, no, no, Dennis had to come.

**“On the airplane? That’ll be hell.”**

**“He’s done it before. C’mon dude.”**

Dennis, you fucker. Mac writes out _it’ll be like old times_ before swiftly deleting it. That won’t help his cause. 

**“Chase, motherfuckin, Utley”**

**“Yea, alright, Mac. Keep your pants on.”**

******“Does that mean you’ll come??? I can send the digital tickets to your email. They can do that now.”**

\-----

  
  


**“Dude, I can’t wait! Today is gonna rock so hard. When does your flight come in? I looked it up online, an Uber will be expensive from the airport to the field but I downloaded the app and used Frank’s info. I got you covered.”**

**“Hey man, two more hours until first pitch!! Are you still in the air?”**

**“I called the airport, all flights from North Dakota have landed on time and aren’t scheduled for a delay the rest of the evening.”**

**“Dennis?”**

**“Are you at the stadium?”**

**“Our seats are Infield 116 and 117”**

**“Den, Please text back so I know you’re not dead.”**

**“Please.”**

**“I’m sorry, Mac.”**

_What the hell was that supposed to mean_ , Mac fixates on the tiny screen hoping for another text that he knows won’t come. Stomach twisting and turning, Mac settles down in his assigned seat, distracted from the game by scrolling through their previous messages, hoping to have missed something, but the fucking lady in 118 keeps dropping her bag in Dennis’s empty chair. Can’t she see that it’s spoken for? 

Fuck her. 

In an effort to claim what is his, Mac strips off his shirt, draps it across the back of the seat and proceeds to buy an overwhelmingly large number of popcorn so there would be zero room for that bitch’s purse. The salty snacks, stuffed into the fold of the seat, lay untouched for the rest of the game.

Which was a bust. 

It utterly sucked.

 **“You didn’t miss much, Den. The Phillies won but I messed up. Chase Utley’s last game is on the 26th… not 22nd. Good thing you didn’t show up.”** **  
** **  
** **“Man, what happened?”** ****

**  
******Mac has to pause his train of thought to let the woman beside him and her family out. Folding his legs up against his chest, Mac concentrated on the darkening sky and imagining Dennis doing the same, probably out in some backyard in the suburbs with Brian Jr, the family cat warm in Dennis’s lap, a wine glass next to his hip- Dennis always thought of himself as a wine drinker, Mac muses, even though he hated most of what they’ve tried.

Dropping his knees back down, Mac’s attention centered on the three dot animation Dennis was typing. Mac held in a breath as the stadium empties. The dots bounce; tantalizing in their promise. Then they stopped. 

**“No. No, no no.”**

**“Dennis! I know I can’t talk about feelings or you’ll shut down, but, dude, I need to. Like, really, really, need to get this off my chest.”**

**  
******The summer air felt suffocating, Mac’s brain fuzzy as he tries desperately to come up with words. Fuck, he was never good at this. Dennis was the one that came up with good words. Time to put this day to rest, Mac was tired of playing.

  
**“I love you, man. Honest to god, if she’s listening, in love with you, Dennis. Raising Brian Jr with you? That wasn’t just a scheme for me, bud. If reactivating my GRINDR account will get you to talk to me again, I’ll talk to every HotGuy76 until I find you. I’ll download them all. Tindr, Bumbl, Scruff, that lesbian one- Dude, I’ll be lesbians with you.”**

**“You don’t need to change. If you’re worried. I like you. I liked you in high school when you thought you were popular and your lips looked funny covering your braces and I like you now. I like sitting on the couch riffing about the news lady, watching as you charm that chick in wawas, we can build your vhs collection again if that’ll help. C’mon, man, what do you say?”** **  
  
**

The three dot animation began again. One bounce, two bounce, three. 

Waiting.

The dots stop for a while before picking back up again. This was it. Mac could feel his bones vibrate. Any minute.  
  
It was Dennis’s turn to confess, maybe say he’s always had feelings for Mac, that their time together meant the world. 

The dots stop and don’t pick back up again. Mac is left with only his long winded confession and empty summer air. 

That night he finds himself at the old railway station throwing rocks at trains with Charlie. 

  
  
\-----

**[text to Dee]**

**“I hate your brother.”**

\-----

  
  


The hole Dennis left the moment he walked out of Paddy’s without so much as leaving Mac with a means of contact felt painful, but having him do it a second time over text message left Mac feeling numb. They hadn’t exchanged a single greeting since the baseball game one month ago and at that point, Mac was too afraid to find out if the number was still active. Only thankful that his phone kept a log, he even took screenshots of their GRINDR conversations. A bleak reminder of how much of a Bastard-Man Dennis really was. 

The doll was a pleasant surprise from a late night shopping spree after drinking his feelings and googling _how to make a replica of love._ Mac kept himself from adding an R, but only just. Turned out making sex doll body doubles was a thing, and a thing he really needed- rush ordered. So what Michelle, Cindy, no Mindy got the gang to dog on him, it was definitely the right choice.

It was the right choice to carry it to the bar. 

To carry it to the strip club.

And fuck it in the living room. 

Really filling that Dennis shaped hole. 

Take it to work, clean it, fuck it, repeat. Mac could get used to the new set up if he just deleted the old Dennis. 

A week after the doll arrived Mac found himself sitting on the floor, back turned away from the door, legs spread and leaning back on one arm, silently scrolling through old text messages. The briefs he wore were haphazardly pulled up his hips and the toy, Dennis’ double, lay discarded between the couch and coffee table. The TV screen played reruns of old sitcoms without the sound. A normal Tuesday now that the real Dennis was gone for good and New Dennis came in the mail. 

"I thought I got over you. Turns out it was just you... again- What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Mac huffs, ”I tried and failed the third time." He kicked out, shoving the toy further away from him. "Dennis, you piece of shit!" 

"I wouldn't say I was that bad." 

Mac, tucked away in the past, didn't notice the locks turning or the door opening to the apartment. He whipped around to face the voice. Dennis leans against the frame, legs crossed casually masking how tense his body looks. Mac doubted those shoulders were supposed to be that high. And did Dennis really keep a spare key up in North Dakota? ‘Cause he could have sworn he locked the door.  
  
Mac scrunched up his face, his brain disoriented and slow to process, “Ah.”

Dennis was grinning, holding himself as if he just won first place, ready to receive his prize. He nudged his duffel bag into the apartment, that face, a welcome sight after weeks of weaning off of it, lit a fire inside Mac’s gut. 

Standing up, Mac advanced on his ex-roommate, his body radiating, muscles tense, on full display, shaking with fervor. And through the confusing haze of anger and relief, Mac realized that Dennis was staring at his body- nude except for those old pair of black briefs. 

"Fuck you, dude!" Mac lunges at Dennis’s middle, tackling him down into the hallway, the bag tripping them both. Dennis was quick to defend himself against Mac’s righteous anger. Mac's strength was his advantage but Dennis has always been slippery. They wrestle, banging against the neighbor's door and rattling the walls. Mac grabbed at Dennis’s legs, his waist, arms, anything to keep him in place. 

"Mac, are you insane?!" 

"If I am, you made me this way!" Mac bellowed as the neighbors peered out to see what all the commotion was about. Mac, having straddled Dennis's thighs, slapped away the hands desperately trying to grab onto him in an unhinged display of patty cake.

"Get off me, Mac. Get off me!” Dennis screamed, “The neighbors already think we're a couple! This isn’t helping!" 

"We are one!" Mac shouted back, forcing Dennis’s arms above his head, grabbing onto those slender wrists and jerking them away from the face that now refused to look at him. 

Well, fine then. 

“We’re a couple, Dennis. Get used to it.” Mac threw the wrists down, releasing Dennis from his grip, already feeling the post-orgasmic glow from earlier fade. His body strained toward Dennis, muscles shaking, desperate and for what? Mac isn’t sure anymore but he’s definitely losing it. 

Dennis’s face was swollen and blotchy. The streaks of mascara bring Mac back to reality, now aware of his thighs squeezing roughly against Dennis in an attempt to get him to stop squirming. The silence weighed heavy between them. 

He rolled back onto his heels and stood up while Dennis pushed onto his elbows staring at Mac, the vein in his forehead popping, breath labored and eyes wild. That’s not just hatred in them. Jerking his head toward the front door, Mac walked back into their apartment.

Energy builds the longer Mac has to listen to the silence grow between their four walls. His fingers flex, gripping into a fist then stretching out, mimicking a fighter. Jesus Christ does Mac feel like a fighter, ready to throw down any minute. 

Dennis was rubbing his wrists when he walked in, they’ll bruise later, head down and face pinched in a way Mac knows will end with yelling. Whatever, Dennis can yell until his voice goes hoarse, that won’t stop them from being a full blown couple.

The two face off in the living room after Dennis shuts the door, Mac fully prepared to hog tie his man and sit on him. _Hold firm_ , he reminds himself. _You’re angry as shit. Keep that_.

Just as Dennis opened his mouth, ready for a verbal beat down no doubt, the toy caught his eye. “What the fuck is that?”

“Your replacement,” Mac countered.

The toy lay taunting them, having been used recently.

“How did you even afford it?”

“I still had Frank’s credit card, from the baseball game…”

“I don’t like it.”

“I don’t care.”

“Get rid of it.” Dennis stepped further into the room.

“No.” Mac says plainly. The gang had agreed during the week that Mac would, in fact, get rid of it, but now that he had time to think about it, the toy’s definitely staying. 

Dennis bristled with annoyance at Mac’s disobedience, his eyes screamed to murder the poor, nauseating immitation. Mind set, Dennis advanced toward the thing and when Mac gets in the way, he tried to shove him, nails biting down on Mac’s bare shoulder. 

Mac dodges whatever was coming next by pushing Dennis down, nearly missing the edge of the couch, and following after. He settled into Dennis’s lap, unable to hold back the smile at the sheer confusion radiating off of his ex-roommate. This wasn’t something they had done in a long while, Mac having gotten used to bending backwards for Dennis’s moods, he had all but stopped demanding. Needy, Dennis would sneer in an effort to distance them. 

Texting taught Mac a new strength that had nothing to do with his muscles. 

Mac rocked forward, gripping the back of the couch, his knees digging in and holding Dennis in place. “Tell me you don’t like it, and mean it this time,” Mac huffs. “A sex doll that everyone wants to bang.” Goose pimples form in the wake of Mac’s warm breath as he used the couch for leverage, his boner pressing into Dennis’s stomach.

“You’re not everyone, Mac,” Dennis tried to get out, gripping onto Mac’s hips, not really stopping but encouraging the movement. 

“I’m not the only one that used it,” Mac confessed as Dennis gasps out, squeezing his eyes shut at the image.

Hooded eyes open in a fog, staring straight ahead while trying to process the new information. Mac noticed Dennis lose himself in thought instead of focusing on Mac’s amazing pecs. C’mon, they were right there. “Hey, man,” Mac ran a hand down Dennis’s arm, rubbing circles with his thumb, “It’s okay to want this.” To want me, Mac wishes to say, rolling his hips and pushing himself further down into Dennis’s lap. “I want to see those big feelings, Den” Mac groaned, feeling something hard press into him. 

He kissed a line along Dennis’s throat, hot and wet, tongue pushing down as his teeth dragged against Dennis’s pulse.

“Mac.” Oh yeah, that gets a response. Dennis’s eyes refocus, hands desperate and digging into flesh as the two begin to move in synch. Relief floods, releasing tension as they kiss, slow at first, lazy, before picking up. Dennis was good at the kissing part, old lays would even admit to fantasizing about that tongue whenever Mac got them into bed. It was alright, Mac fantasized about Dennis’s tongue all the time too. 

“Hmm, fuck, dude,” Mac murmered between bites and kisses. He can feel Dennis’s slender hands travel across his back, feeling each groove and divot, mesmerized and soaking up Mac’s warmth. 

“Did you get fatter?” Dennis grinned against Mac’s lips, his hands on Mac’s waist, knuckles trailing down ab muscle. 

Mac immediately pinched Dennis’s side in retaliation, his mind not quite processing the switch in mood, “Fuck off, asshole. I did not!” 

Dennis chuckled, licking Mac’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucking. “Really letting yourself go, huh?” Dennis’s unique brand of teasing came with a sting but Mac felt his body relax against him. Mac can tell Dennis was smiling, his hand splayed on Mac’s stomach, curling fingers in the sparse hair below his belly. 

Ah, right, Mac settled more comfortably in Dennis’s lap, relinquishing control over their shared situation and shifting the power over to his partner, letting Dennis lead. 

Dennis tugged at the hair and Mac’s boner answered.

“How often have you used that-” Dennis emphasized that he’s talking about the toy lying forgotten on the living room floor. Both his hands trailed up Mac’s thighs now, fingers slipping underneath tiny black briefs, thumbs rub maddening circles against Mac’s hip. 

“E-everyday, dude.” Mac bucked, muscles squeezing, “Twice even! Three-e times,” his voice shook as fingers drift closer, “Dennis,” Mac groaned, dropping his head down onto Dennis’s shoulder. 

“Three? That’s impressive, Mac. Are you gonna show me?”

“Yea…” He huffed, nuzzling the skin against his cheek. 

Dennis folded back Mac’s briefs enough to free his cock, letting his fingers re-familiarize themselves with the shape and feel. 

Dennis rubbed his fingers through Mac’s bush, stroking along those abs then back down. He tugged the curls, fascinated by Mac’s cock jumping at the unexpected jerk.

“Feels good, Den,” Mac panted, moving his hips in time. “Too bad you lasered yours away.”

“Whatever, my body looks like a god.” Dennis gripped the base of Mac’s dick, jerking it. 

“You,” Mac panted, lifting up onto his knees and hopelessly shoving his briefs down his thighs, “You look unnatural.” 

“Shut-up. I look like a porn star.” Dennis emphasised his point, spitting into his palm and using the slick to pump Mac faster, his own cock straining against his jeans. 

“Yea, if your balls weren’t so weird.” Mac huffed sluggishly, his brain not quite catching up as he automatically replied, too caught in chasing the friction building in his gut to notice Dennis had let go. 

“Hmm, what?” 

Mac blinked awake, backtracking over their conversation. Dennis teasing him, really getting into it, how he was- Oh, right. Mac pressed his feverish forehead against Dennis’s, his hands rub against taunt muscle squeezing to affirm he meant no harm. “I love your balls.” He gently probed, loosening up Dennis’s scowl.

“Yea?”

“Yea, dude, the weight of them, heavy on my tongue. I want to taste them, roll them and take you in,” Mac reached down and squeezed Dennis, being careful of the zip.

“Imagine my mouth on you. Your cock down my throat. I do, Den, I imagine you fucking my mouth with that big dick of yours all the time. Your old videos? Only had eyes on you.”

“Fuck,” Dennis’ body is hot and shaky as hands shove Mac down between his thighs. 

Dennis’s erection looked so good, straining against his jeans. Mac stumbled over the button, hands too big to do anything useful before Dennis smacked them away. Between the two of them, Dennis with his jeans and Mac on shoe duty, Dennis was bare from the waist down, an open invitation.

Mac’s mouth salivated, wet from the smell of him. The same that lingered in his memories but not their sheets. He scooted closer, a hand stroking smooth thighs, then wrapped around the base, thumb dragging along the vein. Mac looked up, aching in a way he hadn’t felt since their thirties. 

Dennis’s hips snap up, egging Mac on as his fingers reach for Mac’s jaw. Knowing what’s next, Mac opened wide, tongue lolling out. Dennis probed his mouth, shoving two fingers in and pressing down, opening Mac wider. “Good boy,” Dennis praised, using his other hand to ease his way in. 

Gut clenching, overwhelmingly sick in heat, Mac’s head swam with desire, wanting nothing more than to lavish his sense. Saliva dripped down his chin as he kept still, Dennis working himself in, going deeper down Mac’s throat. Sucking closeted dads off in the toilets never matched up to the fleeting moments when the two of them got off together. 

After settling closer to the edge, Dennis started to rock, transfixed on his dick disappearing between Mac’s lips, “That’s it, baby boy,” Dennis groaned, letting Mac take over, “Fuck, you were made for this.” Mac let himself get lost in the motion as he bobbed back and forth. 

Hands buried themselves into Mac’s hair encouraging, demanding, as Mac swallowed; the walls of his throat constricting. Mac agreed, he was made for this. Made to suck Dennis’ cock, he thought, hollowing his cheeks. Rolling his eyes back, savoring the weight against his tongue, Mac worked Dennis, feeling him get harder. 

Setting the pace, Dennis fucked himself into Mac. Their musk mixing, humid and suffocating and oh so welcome. Mac gripped the back of Dennis’s thighs forcing Dennis closer, throat burning and tears spilling down his cheeks as Mac gagged, throat working desperately. The sound of their groans filled the room as Dennis continued to fuck into that wet, hot mouth. 

Mac can’t help the sounds he made feeling the friction building between them. 

Dennis jerked Mac back, dick slopping out, drool still connecting them. Dennis looked on in awe at the debauched sight, one hand now cradling Mac’s cheek as the other gripped the cushion, “Uh, fuck.” Mac licked down the underside of Dennis’s dick, nuzzling the base, gulping in breath.

“Fuck, you were always so good at this.”

Mac sucked at the cock head, licking, sloppy and filthy, at the slit, wide brown eyes staring up at Dennis, “The only thing you’d let me do.”

“Like you’d do anything else, I didn’t want to be hate crimed, Mac.”

“I should've let you.” Dennis’ cock feels heavy, smearing wet against Mac’s stubbled cheek. “Dennis,” Mac sighed, nose buried in Dennis’s groin and his mind made up. After one last kiss, Mac stood up on shaky legs, stepping out of his briefs, flicking them onto the doll and grabbing Dennis off the couch, “You’re gonna fuck me.” Mac licked into Dennis’ mouth, grasping onto the curls at the back of his neck. They hold onto each other for just another moment, Mac getting his breath back. 

“Here?” Dennis questioned as Mac hurried to grab his favorite lube from the floor, already opened. 

“Yea, why not?” Mac handed Dennis the tube and settled by folding his arms on the back of the couch. His legs spread, helping him bend further down, dick thick and heavy between his legs. 

Honestly, Mac didn’t mind, the living room became the go to place for Mac to decompress. After lugging the doll around all day, it was nice not to have to carry it in the bedroom. Besides, Mac really didn’t use the bed all that often, preferring to stay at other apartments or the memorable time he tried it in the shower, only to find out two grown gym jockeys couldn’t fit comfortably and they had to give up, using the whole bathroom instead. 

Mac knew Dennis preferred his bed, but he’d chalk that up to the old camera set up. 

He reached back blindly spreading himself for Dennis, “Please, Den.” Mac was loose and relaxed, his asshole already slick. 

“Babe?” He can hear the question in Dennis’s voice, really, he should know better. 

“The- ah” Mac felt a curious set of fingers slip inside him, scissoring him open, “The toy has a changeable phallus. I was gonna- ah” He knew he had Dennis’ attention as the fingers sped up. “Yea- ah, fuck. The company makes replica dicks, too” 

“Have you been fucking yourself-,” Dennis shoved three fingers inside, draping himself over Mac who bucked his hips, needing more. “With your own dick, Mac?”

Mac felt his body twitch at the implication, “No, no, want yours, Den. Fuck,” he sobbed feeling his hole stretch around Dennis’s digits, “Need you.”

“Hot.” Dennis chuckled, slipping out. With one hand on Mac’s hip and the other lining up, Dennis rocked, slipping between Mac’s ass cheeks, teasing, watching how Mac flexed in anticipation. 

“Fuck, I knew you were a tease,” Mac whined, pushing back.

“Whatever.” There’s a grin in Dennis’s voice and it’s not until Mac felt the cold slick of lube on his skin that he realized what Dennis was up to, his dick smearing it down the cleft of his ass. 

“Den,” Mac folds himself further, face buried in the crook of his elbow, mind fuzzy feeling Dennis rub himself, back and forth, coating his dick. The head of his cock nudged at Mac’s hole as he worked himself against Mac’s burning skin. “Enough, I waited too long for th- Ah!” 

Mac’s voice cuts, grateful, thrusting back onto Dennis. Having already worked out on the bike that morning and later with the doll, there was little resistance allowing Dennis to pick up a steady pace. Mac shifted, spreading his legs further apart feeling Dennis’s cock slide deeper. He cried out, burying his chin against his chest, forehead pressed on the back of the couch. His mind went blank as soon as Dennis started fucking him.

Dennis picked up speed and pulled at Mac’s hips, tugging him closer, the sound of skin slapping wetly against skin burned into Mac’s brain. He wouldn’t be able to hear it without getting hard. He knew this. Fuck, Dennis felt amazing. It felt so fucking good to have the real thing filling him.

“Yea-Yeah, Den, oh God.”

“Fuck, Baby Boy, you’re such a slut. Your ass is so sloppy, filthy.” Dennis groaned feeling Mac’s ass clench around him. Dennis’s cock jerked, the friction driving them both wild. Everything about Dennis drove Mac wild, hot and shaky, his body keyed in. 

“Uh, fuck,” Mac arched his back, grabbing the couch for leverage, “Harder, Den. Ruin me with that fat dick of yours.” 

Dennis grabbed Mac's middle to bring them flush, one arm holding tight as his other hand moved up to Mac’s neck. “That’s it, baby,” he purred into Mac’s back, pulling out and slamming back in, losing rhythm as he pounded into him harder and hearing Mac’s voice change octave with the new angle. 

“Ah, ah,” Mac’s eyes squeezed tight, lost in the sensation, feeling his frustration pour out, his whole body losing strength, toes curling and Dennis’s hand a promise resting against his throat. “Almost.” 

“Just a bit longer.”

Mac whined out, stretching back. 

Dennis let go of Mac’s middle in favor of spitting into his hand, “You’re so good,” He praised, stroking Mac in time with each trust. Mac couldn’t help the whine that came out, hiccuping as he felt Dennis pick up speed. He wasn’t even sure if it’s for the hand finally jacking him off or because Dennis was complimenting him. 

“Such a perfect ass.”

“Den-Dennis,” Mac gulped. “I’m gonna come.”

“Not yet.” Dennis kissed Mac’s bare shoulder, hand starting to squeeze, “Wait for me, baby.” 

Mac tried, gut clenching, willing to hold on a bit longer, “Please.” The pressure against his throat drove up his need, breath caught.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Dennis’s hips bucked into Mac, fucking him relentlessly, chasing his orgasm. 

Mac blacked out, feeling his dick twitch and come in Dennis’s hand. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Mac’s thoat is released, causing him to gulp in air.

When he came to, Dennis was gradually slowing down. His head rested on Mac’s back murmuring soft words, stroking Mac’s hip. Dennis eased out leaving Mac’s asshole dripping with come. 

“Alright, Mac, we’re a couple.”

Mac wanted to sob, laughing breathlessly. He turned his head, cheek resting on the cushion- too tired to move. The calm washing over them. 

“Okay,” he said quietly, grinning. 

Dennis shook his head, sharing Mac’s disbelief with a matching smile and moved into the kitchen. Mac used the time to push himself upright, bending each knee, flexing his hands and making sure everything was still working. He was fit, but still fourty. 

“So, are you back-back?” Mac asked as Dennis walked over, toweling himself off before moving to clean Mac. 

“Hmmm, yea.”  
  
“What about Brian?”  
  
“For the moment, he’s staying with Mandy in North Dakota.”  
  
“You weren’t kicked out, were you?”  
  
“No, Mac, I wasn’t kicked out.”  
  


There was a beat of silence as Dennis finished up, tossing the towel down, adding it to the collection of discarded clothes already on the doll. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Mac mumbled, turning around for a kiss.  
  
“Me too.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Bonus Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus artwork for the end of Learning to Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew this awhile ago and debated on adding the extra chapter.


End file.
